


A Well-Deserved Gift

by lisakodysam



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisakodysam/pseuds/lisakodysam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ser Perth relaxes in his local tavern after helping deliver Redcliffe Village from the undead, and a grateful resident helps him to unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Well-Deserved Gift

Redcliffe village had been saved from the undead hordes that had assailed it each night for the past week. The Grey Wardens, Bann Teagan, Murdock and Ser Perth had all been instrumental in Redcliffe's deliverance; the Grey Wardens especially, as they had entered the Castle and slain the demon responsible for the attacks, although they had done so at the cost of Lady Isolde's life.

Ser Perth, Commander of Redcliffe's Knights, sat in the tavern atop the hill, nursing an ale, as he reflected on the events of the past few days. Patrons slapped his back or shook his hand as they came and went, and offered congratulations and thanks, which he modestly shrugged off. Ser Perth was very highly regarded in the village; as was Murdock, leader of the Militia, but the two men could not have been more different.

Ser Perth was softly-spoken, thoughtful, intelligent and quiet. Not everyone's idea of a Knight at first glance, but those who underestimated him often paid dearly, as he was a fearsome warrior. He wore a rare and magnificent suit of Chevalier's armour, fashioned from veridium and jet, with the head of a dragon embossed on the breastplate. An enormous, jagged-edged sword was slung over his back.

He was handsome, and the women of Redcliffe admired him, but he was never propositioned. His face was long but well-proportioned with a strong chin and cheekbones; his skin was a creamy ivory with a smattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks. He wore his auburn hair long at the back and slightly shorter at the sides, and a small goatee framed his mouth.

He looked up briefly as a woman entered the tavern, which was an unusual sight. Some of the regulars in the tavern seemed to know her and they greeted her politely as she entered. She sat down next to the bar a couple of stools away from Perth. He could see from the corner of his eye that she was looking at him, but he kept his eyes firmly on his ale. He was bashful around females, and had only ever lain with one woman.

"What are you drinking, Ser Perth?" the woman asked. She obviously knew who he was, and although in Ferelden, women did not normally buy drinks for men, that particular custom had been abandoned since Redcliffe had been made safe; in fact, Perth hadn't bought himself a single drink since the victory.

"Oh, um…I already have a drink, good woman, but I thank you for the offer," he replied politely, casting a quick glance in her direction as he spoke. She was petite and slim, and wore a simple cotton skirt and bodice in cream and maroon. Her hair was dark brown, worn in an ornate braid, and her eyes were dark…blue perhaps?

"Another ale for Ser Perth, please, Bella," the woman said to the proprietor.

"Of course, Molly," Bella replied. "And the usual for you?" Molly nodded.

Ser Perth smiled shyly as he thanked Molly. "If anyone else buys me a drink today, I shall become the village lush instead of the Commander of its Knights," he quipped, raising his glass in thanks.

"And what's wrong with letting your hair down a little?" Molly asked with a grin. "You deserve it after saving the village."

"In that case," Perth replied with a grin, "you really should buy a drink for every man in Redcliffe."

Molly stood up, moved over to the stool next to Ser Perth, and sat down. "Don't say that too loudly," she whispered to him. "My funds don't stretch that far. Although, there are…other ways for a girl to earn a few bob," she said with a wicked grin.

Ser Perth's eyes grew wide. "You mean you're…"

"Does that offend you?" Molly interrupted, fluttering her eyelashes.

Ser Perth felt himself break into a sweat. "Erm, no…not at all…" he stuttered. "H-how you make your living is y-your own business."

"You could make it your business, if you wanted to," Molly said quietly.

Ser Perth gulped and grasped the back of his neck. "Are you suggesting that we…"

"Oh, yes," Molly purred. "In fact, for you, brave Ser Knight, there is no charge."

"Um…I'm not sure," Perth replied, his face growing red.

"Don't think about it," said Molly, placing her hand underneath one of his greaves and stroking his leg, "just do it. Life is so fleeting, as we have all learned this past week. We should seize every opportunity that comes our way. Especially the pleasurable ones."

Ser Perth felt a tingle run down his back as she stroked his leg, and wondered how it would feel for her to stroke the rest of him. "Very well," he replied with a shy grin. "You are correct, no doubt. I accept your gracious offer."

"Wonderful!" she exclaimed. "Is there somewhere we can…meet?"

Not at the house, he thought. "Yes, we could meet at the windmill. Nobody is about at the moment, and I have the key. I will go on ahead, and you could join me…shortly?"

"A fine idea," Molly replied. "Off you go, then, Ser Knight. I shall join you in 15 minutes."

Ser Perth drained his mug and settled up with Bella, who watched him leave with a knowing smile. She had seen this scenario played out many times over the past few years, and knew exactly what they were up to.

 

Ser Perth locked himself in the windmill and began to remove his armour, placing it carefully against a wall in the corner. Before long, he stood in nothing but his leggings and the holy symbol of Andraste on a leather cord around his neck.

A knock was heard at the windmill door, startling him. A feeling of sudden dread came over him. _What if one of the villagers wants to get in here? What if it's Bann Teagan? How will I explain myself?_ The knock came once more.

"Who is it?" he asked quietly.

"Molly," came the reply.

Relief flooded through him as he let her in and hastily locked the door behind her. He turned around to see her smiling at him with admiration, and his breath caught as her eyes travelled up and down his body.

She took a few steps toward him and placed her hands on his chest, running her fingers through the thick hair. "What a beautiful red your hair is," she grinned, softly squeezing his firm pectoral muscles. "I wonder if it is the same all over?"

"It is," he replied with a grin.

"We shall see," she replied, moving her hands to his waist as she began to unlace his leggings.

He watched as she went to work and, as his eyes travelled up to her face, he realised how beautiful she was close up. He placed his hands on her waist and leaned in for a kiss.

"I'm sorry, Ser Knight," she said, with a cheeky smile, leaning back, "kisses cost money."

"Then I'll have to owe you," he replied and pulled her close, letting his lips softly brush against hers, then, bringing his hands up to cradle her face, he drew himself deeper in. Her hands stopped unlacing his leggings and she wrapped her arms around his waist, sighing and whimpering softly at the unexpected tenderness of his kiss.

His hands reached round to the back of her head and he started to unbraid her hair, occasionally stopping to stroke the back of her neck, as they continued with their lingering kiss. He gently pulled away, leaving her breathless, and moved behind her, removing pins and slides from her hair and dropping them to the ground, as he completely unravelled the braid and stroked it down its length.

Then, moving her hair aside, he started to unlace her bodice, trailing slow, soft kisses down her neck and further down her back as he uncovered more of her skin. He let his bottom lip rest against her back and slowly dragged it up to her neck, inhaling deeply as he took in her smell. There was something so familiar about that scent, just a hint of rose and mallow, and he murmured softly to himself as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, pulling her sleeves off her shoulders and down her arms. She pulled her arms back as he did so, freeing her arms and breasts from their bonds of clothing.

"You've done this before, haven't you, Ser Perth?" Molly purred as he reached inside her skirts and pushed them down around her hips, taking her panties with them, and let them fall to the floor. He gallantly took her hand as she stepped out of her skirts and turned to face him.

He took her hands and walked her over to a pile of hay that lay on the floor. She bent her knees and lay back, pulling him down to lie alongside her.

He gazed at her as his hand trailed along her hip and onto her belly, its touch whisper soft. He moved to her breast and stroked it with the back of his hand, the fine, tiny hairs on her skin standing on end, straining to meet his achingly gentle touch. Molly's body trembled and she lay back fully, closing her eyes and exhaling raggedly as she felt his weight come upon her, his thigh between hers, softly pressing against her centre.

Her hands grasped his shoulder blades as he nuzzled her neck, leaving gossamer-light kisses in his wake. One hand moved gently through her hair, while his other grasped her hand and intertwined their fingers.

He positioned himself fully on top of her, his thigh moving hers apart, and a gasp escaped her lips as she felt his hardness press into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him ever closer, and felt her body melt away to nothing as he moved down to her breast and tantalisingly hovered just above, his warm breath setting her nerve endings ablaze.

"Please…!" she gasped, and cried sharply as he planted the softest of kisses on her aching nipple. "Please!" she begged once more, and, grabbing his hair, pushing herself up to meet him; his hot, wet mouth on her at last, gently sucking and tugging, sending bolts of heat down to her glistening core, which ached, almost painfully, in anticipation of receiving him.

"No…" she whispered, pushing herself up onto her elbows, dizzy and disoriented as she sat up, and turned him onto his back. "I am here to do you a service, Ser Knight."

He closed his eyes and smiled languidly as she released him from his leggings. "You are red all over!" she said delightedly, stroking his beautiful auburn pubic hair. "And I see your almighty sword is ready for battle!" Ser Perth laughed and held his arms out to her, taking her hands as she brought one leg over him and hovered just above him.

"You really are special, Ser Perth," she said as moved toward him a fraction, just barely bringing his manhood to her entrance. "Nobody has ever treated me with such kindness or tenderness."

His head fell back and his eyes closed, a soft murmur leaving his lips, as she relaxed her thighs and allowed him to fill her. She began to slowly rock back and forth, pressing her clit into his skin, her body racked with tiny jolts and spasms as she moved. She glanced down and delighted in his furrowed brow, his open mouth, his shaky breath. Never before had she wanted to pleasure a man so much. She felt his chest rise and fall and increased her movements to match his breathing. He brought his hands up to grasp her hips and pulled her down further, moving his own hips with her, his thrusts meeting hers.

Molly's breathing became rapid and shaky as she felt intense heat building in her. He tried to sit up but she pushed him back down. "No!" she cried breathlessly. "This is for you!"

He could no longer protest as he felt pressure building deep within him, and opened his eyes, rapidly losing control of himself as he watched her gyrate on top of him, her head thrown back and her body shaking, then jerking, as her fingers sunk deep into his flesh. He cried out, softly at first then more loudly as his body seized up and he released himself into her.

She lifted herself off him and lay across his chest. They both lay there in silence, panting and drenched in sweat. Then, after a few moments, she looked up at him and, as he met her gaze, they laughed, Ser Perth placing a soft kiss on her lips.

After getting dressed, Ser Perth unlocked the door to the windmill and cautiously looked around outside. "It's clear," he whispered, and they exited.

Molly took Ser Perth's hands and kissed him on the cheek. "Happy anniversary, my darling," she whispered to him with love in her eyes.

"Happy anniversary, dearest wife," he replied. "Now, let me take you home, where I shall give you _my_ gift."

Bella saw them exit the windmill through the window of the tavern, and chuckled to herself as they walked down the hill hand-in-hand.

 _See you this time next year_ , she thought to herself.


End file.
